Door assemblies, when installed in proximity to door openings where there is high material-handling vehicle traffic, are frequently accidentally or carelessly struck by such vehicles when the opening is fully or partially closed. In order to compensate for these conditions, various prior door assemblies were developed wherein the door members thereof were of the breakaway type, that is to say the door member would be disassembled from the frame structure with a minimal amount of damage to various components of the assembly. An example of such a breakaway type of door assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,651 dated Oct. 22, 1991; however, such patent fails to disclose a means whereby the door 10, 110, if disassembled from the guides 14, 114, may be readily reassembled with such guides without difficult maneuvering or substantial portions of the assembly and door frame work being dismantled. Such maneuvering or dismantling is a costly, time-consuming operation and normally requires an inordinate amount of manual labor.
Where such types of prior door assemblies are utilized in proximity to an outside door opening, it is difficult to interfit the door member and associated frame in such a way as to avoid leaks or annoying drafts around the door area. In addition to such annoying drafts, where the door member of the prior assembly is of a flexible material, serious and distracting vibration noises develop particularly when the door member is buffeted by wind gusts or driving rain or snow causing the door member material to flutter.